Negación
by Luxika
Summary: Un suceso que marco su vida y el culpable puede estar más cerca de lo que ella imagina. Incesto. SasukexSakura


1)

Me despierto cubierta de sudor y gritando que me suelte, que deje de hacerme daño, las lágrimas nublan mi visión. Alguien trata de consolarme pero al sentir su tacto me alejo por instinto. Él permanece quieto, me observa fijamente y veo dolor en su rostro, entonces vuelvo en si y dejo que finalmente sus manos acaricien mis mejillas y se que esta preocupado y anhela que vuelva a ser la misma de antes.

-Hermano.-

-Perdoname Sakura, yo...yo debi protegerte.-

-Sasuke, tu no tienes la culpa.-

Tengo diecisiete años y fui abusada sexualmente hace dos semanas por un hombre al que no vi su rostro. A pesar de haberme mudado con la intencion de que mis pesadillas y el miedo desaparezcan todo sigue igual. Mi hermano Sasuke es él unico que sabe lo que me sucedio, me ha estado apoyando y fue el de la idea de mudarnos, incluso convencio a mamá y papá de que nos permitieran vivir juntos en un departamento ahora que venia el comienzo de la universidad, para mi sera mi primer año y bueno Sasuke, él ya esta en su tercer año en la facultad de medicina.

Sasuke y yo somos bastante unidos, mas que compartir la misma sangre somos mejores amigos, él es bastante protector conmigo, por eso se siente culpable y no puede perdonarse por lo que me sucedio.

Y por mi hermano debo superar el dolor que carcome mi alma.

...

Las gotas de agua emanadas por el cielo no dejan de caer y no me importa mojarme, no siento frio, no me siento empapada no siento nada. Una sombrilla impide que el agua me siga cayendo y cuando me doy cuenta que es un hombre el que me esta protegiendo inmediatamente intento alejarme pero él sostiene mi brazo.

-Somos compañeros en el club de natación, no intento nada mas que no sea ayudarte a que no pesques un resfriado.-

Lo observe a los ojos, profundos de color negro y su cabello largo del mismo color lo trae amarrado en una coleta. No me movi aun asi me senti incomoda.

-Soy Itachi ¿tu te llamas Sakura verdad?

-Si.-

-¿Y estas casada?

Lo observe interrogante y se sonrojo.

-Bueno los rumores corren bastante rapido y dicen que vives con un hombre.-

El auto de Sasuke se estaciono frente a nosotros y me acerque sin responderle. Antes de entrar al asiento de copiloto, lo observe y él movio su mano en señal de despedida, automáticamente movi mi mano diciendole adiós.

-¿Tu amigo?

-Compañero.-

Su mano se dirigio a mi mejilla y paso su dedo lentamente por mi pómulo hasta llegar a mis labios. Me hice inmediatamente para atras cortando el contacto. Regreso su mano al volante y hablo sin mirarme.

-Cuando dejes de tener miedo que un hombre te toque sabre que lo has superado.-

-Eres mi hermano.-

-Soy un hombre.-

...

En la noche las pesadillas y el dolor me alcanzaron y golpearon duramente, desorientada y sin poder hablar lo vi frente a mi, sus ojos me atravesaron y me envolvio en un abrazo, un abrazo cálido y al mismo tiempo frío y cruel.

-Perdóname, Perdóname Sakura.-

Trato de reincorporarme pero me sostiene con fuerza.

-Sueltame.-

Mi cuerpo se mueve por instinto e intento alejarlo pero no me suelta y cuando caigo en cuenta que es mi hermano correspondo a su abrazo y las lagrimas caen.

...

-Es tu cumpleaños Sakura, deja que te abrase.-

Me acerco hasta la orilla de la piscina, noto algunas miradas que se dirigen a él y hacia mi, es el unico que me habla en la universidad, es el unico que puede verme. Él me entiende, es mi amigo. Consigo salir de la piscina y me envuelve en un abrazo, su uniforme se moja y no le importa, las chicas del club de natacion perderan interes en él y quizas luego se arrepienta de querer a alguien rota como yo.

-Te quiero Sakura.-

-Yo también Itachi.-

...

Cuando llego a casa las luces estan apagadas y iluminación de las velas adornan la mesa. Él esta sentado y al verme me sonrie pero su sonrisa se desvanece al hacerle una seña para que entre Itachi.

-Él es Sasuke, mi hermano.-

La cena transcurre en silencio y Sasuke está recio a dejarme sola con Itachi el ambiente es tenso y no siento nada justo ahora, ni miedo, ni alegría, ni dolor.

Sasuke me regala una cadena de oro con mi nombre inscrito y me la coloca él mismo, luego de hacerlo se retira y escucho su puerta cerrarse con fuerza.

Itachi se acerca a mi y me envuelve en un abrazo, besa mi mejilla y mi mano y sonrie.

-Se mi novia Sakura, sal conmigo y te juro que seras feliz.-

-Esta bien.-

Sus labios tocan los mios, un rose suave, delicado y doloroso.

...

-Sasuke abre la puerta.-

-Te dije que te tenía preparado algo Sakura, no tenias que traer a ese idiota a nuestra casa.-

-Itachi y yo estamos saliendo.-

El ruido de algo quebrarse me hace alejar de la puerta y mis manos tiemblan.

-¿Estas bien?.-

-Te ira mal Sakura, los hombres como él solo buscan sexo, tu cuerpo y nada mas.-

-Hermano.-

-Seguro piensa que eres pura Sakura, pero no lo eres y cuando lo descubra te dejara Sakura.-

Las lágrimas llenan mis ojos y no tardan en resbalar por mis mejillas me arrimo a la pared y me deslizo lentamente hasta tocar el suelo y cubro mi rostro.

...

Me muevo intentando soltarme, moviendo mis piernas, llorando y gritando y cuando al fin logro abrir mis ojos, nuevamente esta hay al pie de mi cama observandome fijamente.

-Sasuke.-

-No quise herirte Sakura, no quise hacerlo, tu sabes que te quiero Sakura.-

-Estoy bien, no debiste enojarte Sasuke.-

-Solo quiero lo mejor para ti Sakura.-

-Yo intentare ser feliz con él hermano.-

-Lo se, lo se y lo acepto.-

Suspira profundamente y luego sonrie un poco.

-Puedo dormir contigo Sakura, como cuando eramos niños. -

Un poco sosprendida por su petición asiento lentamente y se escabulle en mi cama, cuando lo hace gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtra por las cortinas noto su mano vendada.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?

-Fue un accidente, no duele.- se gira dandome la espalda y luego susurra pidiendo que lo abrase y lo hago, lo abrazo uniendo mi cuerpo a él y toma mi mano y la coloca en su corazón y puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón acelerarse.- Perdoname Sakura.-

-No fue tú culpa.-

-Quisiera poder estar a tu lado siempre. Al menos se que nos enterraran juntos, estaras a mi lado, los demas nos olvidaran pero nos tendremos los dos el uno al otro.-

-Hermano.-

-Cuando eramos niños dormiamos siempre juntos, cuando te separaban de mi llorabas y pedias a gritos que te dejaran conmigo, ¿Lo recuerdas?.-

-Lo recuerdo.-

-¿Me odias ahora?

-No te odio Sasuke. Yo no podría odiarte eres mi hermano.-

...

Sus manos se deslizan por mis piernas y su boca se entretiene en mi cuello, mi respiración ha empezado a acelerarse y la de él también. Estamos en mi habitación y en mi cama y estoy dispuesta a llevar esto lo mas lejos posible que pueda porque debo superar lo que me hicieron, lo que me atormenta y hiere. Itachi menciona mi nombre y cuando juega con las tiras de mi ropa interior y nota que no lo detengo finalmente las baja.

-Te amo Sakura, te amo tanto.-

-Yo también...ahh I...Itachi.-

Entra en una sola estocada y mi cuerpo quiere alejar tal intromisión pero me mantengo quieta y entretengo mis manos en su cabello para no ser tentada a empujarlo y sus penetraciones lentas se hacen rápidas, aumentan de velocidad y cuando mi cuerpo se acostumbra me permito disfrutar y sonrio, sonrio por que se que he superado mis miedos y las pesadillas no volveran.

...

El golpe en mi mejilla me hace tambalear un poco y caigo al suelo sentada, Itachi trata de defenderme pero Sasuke lo golpea en el estómago y aprovecha que Itachi intenta recuperar el aire para arremeter otro y otro golpe. Aun asi Itachi logra defenderse y golpea a Sasuke y cuando lo hace la nariz de mi hermano sangra.

-Detente Itachi, Sasuke por favor calmate.-

No me obedecen sin embargo me coloco en medio de ellos y los dos se miran y se que se odian.

-Vete Itachi, debo hablar con mi hermano.-

Itachi se ha ido. Sasuke rompe platos en la cocina y cuando me mira su enojo se incrementa.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas traido a nuestra casa Sakura, yo dormi hace una semana contigo en esa cama, como pudiste ensuciarla, porque lo hiciste maldita sea.-

Mis manos tiemblan y mi mejilla sigue ardiendo por su golpe, estoy asustada y no se que responderle, se suponia que llegaria en la noche de la universidad.

-Lo lamento Sasuke.-

Camina hacia mi y observandome directamente con sus ojos furiosos me abofeteo nuevamente pero esta vez no cai al suelo.

-Mirame Sakura.-

Y cuando regreso a verlo esta vez me golpeo con sus nudillos y caigo al piso y puedo sentir el sabor de sangre en mi boca.

-Sasuke.-

-Eres una perra Sakura.-

-Sasuke no, yo no soy asi.-

-Lo eres.-

Una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla y cae de rodillas a poca distancia de mi.

-Necesito limpiarte Sakura, necesito que el olor de ese tipo desaparezca de tu cuerpo.-

Y escucharlo decir eso hace que me levante rápido pero antes que si quisiera alcanze a dar dos pasos intentando huir sus brazos me levantan del suelo.

-Sasuke, hermano detente, por favor sueltame.-

Abre la puerta del baño y me arroja sin ninguna delicadeza en la bañera. Trato de reincorporarme pero su mano en mi cuello une de un golpe mi cabeza a la estructura.

-Siempre juntos Sakura, siempre.-

Gira la llave y el agua empieza a salir a chorros, veo sus ojos, no han cambiado en nada desde que era un niño, siguen siendo de un color negro intenso y atrapantes, cautivadores y al mismo tiempo llenos de dolor. Las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas y se que quiere soltarme pero no puede, no puede dejarme libre nunca lo hara.

Fui abusada sexualmente por un hombre al que no vi su rostro.

Y por mi hermano debo superar el dolor que carcome mi alma.

_-Sasuke no. Detente, por favor, por fa...favor detente.-_

_-Shh quieres que nos escuchen.-_

_-Gritare Sasuke, gri...gritare.-_

_Su mano cubrio mi boca y beso despacio mi mejilla, su mano libre se deslizo por uno de mis pechos acariciandome. Estaba perdido en el deseo, en poseerme, en amarme como el lo dijo. Y lo hizo tomo mi pureza y cometio uno de los pecados mas aborrecidos por nuestra sociedad...incesto. Llore, llore en cada embestida, en cada beso, en cada caricia y lo hice porque era mi hermano, mi sangre, mi mejor amigo. Cuando todo acabo me pidio perdón y lo vi llorar también, se escondio entre mis brazos y no dejaba de susurrar que lo perdone._

_-No paso nada Sasuke, no hiciste nada hermano.-_

_Y me dio la espalda y seguro no pudo conciliar el sueño como yo esa noche. Al día siguiente despues de volver del colegio fui hasta su habitación y lo encontré mirando fijamente hacia el horizonte._

_-Sasuke, Sasuke abusaron de mi.-_

_Me observó aterrorizado._

_-Sakura.-_

_-No vi su rostro Sasuke.- y las lágrimas bañaron mi rostro y mis manos temblaron, estaba alterando mis recuerdos porque si no lo hacia lo odiaria.- No se lo digas a mamá y papá eres el único que lo sabes. Solo los dos sabremos la verdad.-_

_-Perdóname. -_

_-No fue tu culpa.-_

_-Debi protegerte. -_

_-Lo haras ahora Sasuke, me protegeras desde ahora.-_

El agua cubre totalmente mi cuerpo y ya no estoy respirando, su mano me mantiene inmóvil y trato de mover mis pies para salir pero es fuerte, demasiado.

-Te amo tanto Sakura.-

Cierro mis ojos, y mis pies empiezan a delibitarse, me desespero cuando el agua ingresa en mi nariz y alcanzo a sostener su brazo y me resbalo y trato de volver a salir pero no puedo, el agua se vuelve roja y se que esta muriendo también. Que añora una eternidad conmigo, pero me es imposible imaginar que nos volveremos a ver.

Su mano me suelta y logro salir del agua. No tengo tiempo si quiera de recuperarme solo lo busco y lo encuentro en el suelo con sangre saliendo de sus muñecas y su estómago se estuvo acuchillando con la navaja que le dio mi padre por su cumpleaños numero dieciseis.

-Sakura.-

-Conseguire ayuda Sasuke, todo esta bien, todo esta bien.-

-¿Me amas Sakura?

_Mi hermano mayor me defiende cuando alguien me lastima, él es frío y cruel con los demás pero sonrie para mi, me lleva en su hombro cuando me lastimo y suele contarme historias cada noche antes de dormir. Quiero estar a su lado siempre, si fuera asi yo seria feliz._

-Si mueres morire también Sasuke.-

-Ven conmigo Sakura.-

-Sasuke no me dejes.-

...

Entraron a robar al departamento que compartia con mi hermano, mis padres me han pedido que regrese a vivir con ellos pero no puedo, mi hermano me necesita, me necesita a su lado, él está herido por mi culpa.

Abro la puerta e ingreso a la habitación, en la cama él está sentado con ropa de calle listo para salir, mamá esta a su lado ayudandolo a levantar y mi padre mira por la ventana pensativo.

-Sakura.-

Mis ojos jades hacen contacto con su mirada y sonrio sinceramente.

-Me alegro que estes bien Sasuke, nos preocupaste a todos.-

...

Volvimos a vivir en el mismo departamento, entrar al baño me produce cierto terror pues hay fue el lugar donde los asaltantes acuchillaron a mi hermano, a mi me golpearon e intentaron ahogarme en la bañera Sasuke me defendio y solo consiguio heridas.

Aun no puede caminar por si solo ya que las heridas fueron profundas e incluso necesitaron operarlo, lo atiendo bien, cocino para él y le doy de comer en la boca. Es mi hermano y me necesita.

En las noches mis pesadillas acerca del abuso sexual que sufri se han reemplazado por las imagenes del asalto y de los hombres encapuchados a los que no vi su rostro. La desesperación, el miedo, la intraquilidad me buscan todas las noches y se apoderan de mi.

Pero por mi hermano debo ser fuerte.

...

-Quedate a dormir conmigo, como cuando eramos niños Sakura.-

Lo observo, sus ojos negros intensos siguen sin cambiar y nunca lo haran, estoy reflejada en ellos, y supongo que siempre lo estare. Me escabullo en su cama y al llegar a su lado escondo mi rostro en su pecho.

-Te amo Sakura.-

-Yo también hermano.-

-¿Te quedaras conmigo siempre Sakura?

-Siempre Sasuke.-

Cierro los ojos y se mojan mis mejillas, las lágrimas se deslizan una tras otra y mi corazón duele. Y no entiendo porqué debe ser así, estoy segura que algún dia las pesadillas que tengo sobre él se iran y podre dejar de sentirme inquieta. Estoy segura que algún día mi hermano se enamorara y se casará y no podre seguirlo siempre. Aun así quiero ser capas de estar junto a él, el tiempo que me sea permitido estar a su lado y si por mi fuera desearia que no olvide su promesa de estar juntos por siempre.

...

Si les gusto dejen comentarios, para ver si la continuo o se queda de un solo capitulo.

Saludos.

Luxika


End file.
